The light of two evils
by Blood thirsty animal
Summary: The darkness has not yet left its mark on the daughter of Voldemort and Bellatrix, can Ariana find herself in the darkness before its to late? Her vampiric side is calling, can she overcome it all and find the light in the darkness?
1. A Dark Room

**_((hello guys, so ive been wanting to write a Harry Potter story for ages, although this is about Voldemorts daughter, this is the first chapter, i know its short, but if i get reviews then i will continue it, please please review and tell me what you think. thank you so much for all the lovely comments on my other stories, please do the same here, i really appreciate it))_**

The feeling of loneliness was so ever present in the life of Ariana. She had lived with it her whole life, it wasn't something new, of course she hated it, but at the same time she couldn't stop it, just like she couldn't stop the darkness from residing behind her blue sparkling hues.

A dark room was her prison, no light came from the boarded up windows, there was no escape from the hell that had kept her captive for so many years.

A darkness could be felt pressing up against her, needling its way into her mind, It seemed to envelop her like it was some sort of gas chocking her. She could feel it everywhere on and in her body, pushing itself to the surface trying to be heard, but she fought it, for as long as she could.

It was a losing battle and Voldemort and his followers knew that. It was just a matter of time before she gave into it, let it lead her in a world of sides, darkness and light, the constant war for supremacy.

The daughter of a man that could have been the greatest man the world had ever seen, just like Dumbledore but instead he chose darkness and death, things that she despised.

Her father Voldemort.

He had hated her from the start, now at fifteen his hatred for her was scary, it filled her with fear just to hear him say her name. Her mother Bellatrix thought the same thing. There was supposedly to much light in her and not enough dark.

Her father or Voldemort had no love for her mother, he had simply performed a spell and she had become pregnant. But of course neither of the parents had been able to pick our traits for the child, they just had to mould it, the child Ariana(now fifteen)had stayed in the care of Bellatrix, her mother hadn't been bad, nice in fact if a bit crazy, the woman had been busted out of Azkaban for so long now that it looked like most of the crazy had gone, although that probably wasn't the case.

Ariana's mind as a child had slowly been moulded to house the darkness that was inside the death eaters, but she could never hold on to it, the lighter side always wrestled its way in there, which was the reason she was stuck in a dark room with no windows and without her wand.

Her mother had been amazed about the amount of magic that had flowed off the girl when her wand less magic had started and it never stopped, she could be as powerful as Voldemort and that was why she was alive.

To be a threat and to kill everyone that was unloyal and of muggle blood. In truth she didn't care about any of it, she didn't see the wrongness of muggleborns, to her they were fine.

She sighed to herself as she rang her fingers through her raven black curly hair, a trait she had inherited from her mother. The sound of footsteps outside the door made her head turn as her ears listened to any further sound. Nothing else could be heard.

What was happening?

She shrugged it off as she pulled herself up from the floor that she lay on and moved over to start walking round the room so she could stretch her legs. If she was really lucky she wouldn't die of boredom, she had already counted all the grey spots on the wall, since her eyes had come into focus they had swept around the room sorting everything out.

And when that was finished there was nothing that stopped the boredom. She wished so much for a distraction from the silence that echoed round the room, maybe the snake that Voldemort had bought her for her birthday.

The only gift her father had ever given her. Yet she cherished it and loved the snake, she even found out that faithful day that she could speak in parcel tongue. Which seemed to send some of the death eaters haywire.

Smiling at the memory-she didn't have many happy memories-she didn't notice the quiet sound of the door unlocking and the equally quiet sounds of shoes on the wood floorboards. She noticed nothing until the cloth came over her mouth and her eyes began to droop closed.

She had been taken.

But what was happening?

So many smells interrupted her dark dank smelling room and something else registered in the back of her mind.

Disinfectant.


	2. Something New

_**((hey guys, i hope you like this chapter, sorry if its pretty fast, please please please review and tell me what you think, it means a lot to me))**_

The smell of disinfectant and chemicals hung to the air, and white lights-that could give even the healthiest people headaches-swung from there perches, the place was cold like winter and from inside her cage Ariana began to shiver. The cage had been her home for almost two weeks ever since she had been knocked out, since then so many things had happened.

She had been subject to so many painful experiments and spells, which caused her to pass out, sometimes just before the blackness took her under she would feel a pain in her neck and the sound of laughter.

Something was happening and she didn't know what, her body was changing, into something that hurt, she could feel a niggling at the back of her mind, something trying to claw its way to the surface.

A sheet lay over the cage, shielding her sensitive eyes. No sound was coming from the room, just the quiet flickering of the lights, it was like a scene out of a horror movie. She let her eyes close as a metallic smell bombarded her senses, it smelt so good, yet she couldn't have it because she was caged.

She could feel the bars pressing against the small of her back and her feet only just touched the door. With her eyes opening she saw an opportunity and went for it, with a small amount of energy she began to tap into her wandless magic and found none, she had no magic.

What was happening?

With a small shriek of fear she let her feet bash against the door of the cage and with a shrieking sound of protesting metal the door was thrown off its hinges, her eyes brows raised and she gasped.

What had just happened?

Quickly without thinking she lept from the cage and towards the sweet smelling thing. A bag of red liquid sat on a desk that was sat pressed up against the wall. Now that she looked around the place, she realised that she was in a laboratory. She was a lab rat.

Why?

She had always done what her father had asked of her, why would he send away to get experimented on? Although she didn't really need to answer that question, the man or thing that was her father didn't care for anything except winning the war that he had created, so nothing about him surprised her, but still why would he let her be experimented on when he had stressed so many times that she was important to the fight?

Her thoughts were soon pushed back to the corner of her mind where unwanted thoughts went and she took the bulging bag into her nimble fingers, she could almost taste the liquid. She was salivating, something she never did, she could feel how wrong this all was but she didn't know how to stop herself.

She saw the little cap on the bag that kept the liquid from escaping and pulled on it, quickly ripping it off. With a gulp of air she held the bag to her mouth and began to drink.

What went down her throat was sweet and beautiful, it made her moan for more, but there wasn't more. Dizziness overcame her as she gulped in more air, the sound of footsteps outside the door making her jump, she could hear them and yet they were quiet.

The door was swung open and light pierced her sensitive retinas making her moan and cover her eyes with her sleeve.

"I see you caved into your urges" a familiar female voice seemed to registered and she gently lifted her head-her eyes adjusting gradually-to see a woman in front of her with black curly hair and a crazy smile on her was her mother Bellatrix Lestrange.

"What's happening to me?" a voice that didn't sound like her own seemed to cry as a sharp pain in her mouth made her scream.

"Your changing, into an ultimate weapon, you will win the war for us, now come with me and we will show the dark lord the progress that you have made" the crazed woman seemed to drag Ariana from the room and through a bright well lit hallway(which was obviously the colour black).

The pain seemed to slow subside as she sighed and looked at her surroundings, she was in the Malfoys grand home. The place that she had spent most of her years. Though she never remembered there ever being a laboratory.

A few minutes passed and the descended a set of stairs which took them along another hallway which held many doors. Why couldn't they have just apparated there?

It would have been so much easier. Eventually they came to the last door in the corridor and Bellatrix almost shoved open the door and pushed Ariana in, weren't mothers meant to love their children?

The room was dark with little patterns of red and green. Not much furniture was there except for a chair which was situated in the middle of the room, a snake seemed to be slithering around it whispering to its master and fearful death eaters seemed to be standing around the room keeping their eyes trained on the snake at all times.

"she is here" Nagini seemed to whisper to her master who beckoned Ariana into the room.

"How long till the process is complete greyback?" a lifeless voice seemed to boom across the room and the werewolf looked up.

"it should almost be done my lord, her last few changes should be starting now" and with those words the sound of shrieking and screams filled the otherwise quiet room.

Ariana seemed to writhe on the floor, her canine teeth elongating, her strength growing, her beauty changing, all her senses were changing and it hurt, but she wasn't a werewolf, she could tell, she had, had enough talks with greyback to know what turning into a werewolf felt like.

This was something new, this was something that only her knew, she was something new?

She was original and deadly.


End file.
